Fullmetal Alchemist: An Epic Love Story
by UcrPenguin
Summary: The story of the Mimikos (Mimic) Alchemist and her adventures (they happen alongside the anime/manga version). The story includes a new female hero (who can kick some serious butt) that meets all your favorite characters, and has romance with a few of them. Mustang, Edward, Scar, Al, Truth, Armstrongs, Hawkeye, Brosh, Ross, Homoculi, and more!
1. Chapter 1: The Truth in the Dream

Every night is the same. The same dream. The same nightmare.

I was only 7 when I saw it. The void. The white world with the large stone door. The markings that I did not then recognize. The inscriptions in a language I did not know. The shadow figure with the voice of a boy who taunted me. _How did I get here? Where was I before? I don't know anything. My name? What do I even look like? _He has no shape. He casts no shadow. _What is_ _he?_

"Do you wanna play a game?" he...it asks.

I think _"A Game? What is that?"_

"Well, do you?"

I begin to open my mouth and I attempt to speak.

"Ah, too slow!" it yells.

The shadow figure lunges towards me and throws me into the grand stone door behind me. My head feels cold from the stone, but at the same time I feel warm. Warm like…I can't find the words. But the image of water (at least I think it is water) pops into my head. I touch my head and find color. Thick. Crimson Color. _What is this?_ I hear his laughter echo around me.

"Well, you are no fun. I guess, it is about time I released you."

_Release?_

He waves his hand and the door behind me opens. There is nothing behind it. It is black. The lack of color. Emptiness. But, I hear voices- whispers from its depths. Suddenly an eye appears within it. It is as large as the door itself. It's gaze pierces me and all I want to do is run. However, my legs won't move. I look down and there are tiny black hands wrapped around my pale legs.

There is a pause. I cannot hear anything this time except the pounding in my ear. _What is that?_ I wonder.

"Take her back. She's not ready, yet." He shadow figure commands.

I look back to him about to ask something, but I feel my feet pulled out from under me. My head his the floor again dragging my crimson essence across the white void and through the stone gates.

As I was being dragged inside, I managed the words "Why?" Suddenly I stopped. In a moment, I was almost swallowed by this eye and now I was slid back to my originally standing place.

"So, it speaks?" it...he...the shadow inquired. "Well, you see, girl- I am Truth. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I know all that will and has happened. I am the form that all being seek, but few attain. But to answer you, Why? Because, you are the punishment for your father seeking me. He sought to know the truth of the world. He sought to transgress the bound of creating life, knowing all truths, and being "god." As if such an entity existed, I guess if there were a god- I would be the closest thing to it. However, your world is governed by simply natural laws such as equivalent exchange- or in lamest terms 'give and take.' If a man should want something from me, I will gladly give it BUT they must be willing and gladly to have something of theirs taken. This is the law of your realm. You are no one. You are simply his payment."

Although I heard Truth's words, I had not comprehension of what they meant. So I asked again "Why?"

"Oh, you humans are too simple. 'why?' 'Why?"' he mocked me in a childish voice. "Why? Because it is the law. I am the law and I say so."

"Play?" I asked.

"Now you want to play. No. You bore me now. Why would I waste my time on you, child?" he began to move away from me. "Take her; I care not for her childish conversation. Bring her back when she begins asking the right questions."

The large stone door swung open and thousands of hands shot out from it and wrapped around me. This time it was easy to see that the hands came from other beings. Beings who looked like people but covered in black water. The hands pulled and pulled on me until my body could fight no more. The souls welcomed me in and I began my ascent to my place along them. But something happened whilst I was in the door. As soon as the doors shut on me, I saw everything. I saw the world as it was, had been, and would be. I saw my life. I saw my father. My mother. I saw the world's birth and destruction. I felt my body begin to move faster and faster through the film of every person's life I was to know and meet. I became weightless and sense no other presence other than my own. My head ached as if it would burst with the knowledge.

I looked below me and saw the black water souls below me and the shadow hands unable to grasps me. As I looked on at the moments and the truth of the world suddenly Truth appeared. He very calmly said;

"I see. You are too pure for this. You are not meant to be trapped here, because you have not broken any of nature's laws or transgressed what I, Truth, hold to be sacred. I have no control over you and yet you are able to see everything and know everything I know. You are an oddity. A rarity. There has only been one since you who has been able to do this. He was tricked into entering the Eye and Door of Truth and he was forced to carry the weight of a thousand souls because of it. What a foolish boy he was. But you, girl- you will have no such burden. You and I both know that you will be back and maybe then you will not be so pure. No human should ever have such knowledge. You will create an imbalance in the world. This I cannot allow!"

Truth began to extend his shadow hand towards me, but I simply turned away and viewed the images of truth. I saw my house and focused on it. Focused with all my might. I closed my eyes with such intensity that my eyes began to bleed. When I opened them I was home.

My father stood above me with a crazed look in his eyes. His blonde hair dulled by the lack of light and his glasses hiding his eyes. He was bleeding and sweating, and angrily he demanded "Where did you go, Artemisia?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mustang's Summons

I awoke in a cold sweat. My sheets were soaked as if water had been spilt on me or if I somehow made it rain during my sleep. The dream occurs almost every night and it becomes more and more vivid each time. Truth. "Father." The Gate. The Images. The black hands. The wet black souls.

A knock on the door disturbs my thoughts and my recollection of the images.

"Who is it?" I ask from my small one room military dorm.

"Major! We apologize for the disturbance, but Colonel Mustang has request your presence this morning at this offices."

"That's all well, but did you need to tell me this at 3:00am?" I ask politely but irritated.

"We do apologize, but we were told to tell you immediately."

"Fine. Tell the Colonel that Major Caria will be there shortly."

"Yes, Ma'am." the voice on the other door answers.

I collapse back into bed. The sheet have become freezing cold from the fan above. I shiver as I attempt to gain my composure and remember the images from my dream. _How many nights have dreamt that dream? How many nights did my "father" awake me from my hellish dream only to beg me to tell him everything?_

_ Sigh. A military dog, loyal and dedicated and willing to obey. Is this what I have become? For what?_

I put my mind away and prepare myself for Mustang's summons. I put on my state alchemist garb and grab my state-issued watch. My long curly dark brown hair is a mess from my sleeping struggles. I wrap it into a tight ponytail; my uniform fitting slightly snugger than normal. _I should probably lay off the sweet for a while. _I exit my dorm to find two figures awaiting for my presence. Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh greet me with smiles. _Why are they so happy? __Also, why did they bother to wake me and now escort me? Do they really have so little to do?_

"Good Morning!" they exclaim; saluting me. Both their eyes shut as if scared to see my reaction to their intrusion.

"Is it?" I ask grumpily. "I am sorry please excuse me. You awoke me from a taxing dream. I wonder would Mustang mind if we make a pit stop before we see him?" I inquiry as I lead us down the hall.

"Uh," Brosh sighs and stops. He is rubbing his head in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" I politely inquire.

"No, no. I apologize Major. I just didn't realize you were so..."

"Young?" I add.

"What Sergeant Brosh means to say, Major, is that he is honored to meet the famous Mimikos Alchemist and is surprised to observe that you must be barely 18." Second Lieutenant Ross interjects hastily.

"Ah, I see. I am surprised you know who I am. I guess you did your homework. But yes, I was the youngest State Alchemist to be initiated. I was 16 when I applied, but since then I hear another alchemist has beaten my record. Applying and being accepted at the age of 12?" I reply.

"Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Brosh exclaims.

"Is this his name: Fullmetal? Does he work with metal weapons? Or perhaps he wears metal to enhance his alchemy?" I state filled with curiosity.

"We should really be going. We can talk on the ride there. And of course, you may stop wherever you need before we meet with him." Ross concludes as she leads us to the main lobby and out the door. We exit the building only to discover that it is now raining. _Odd weather for the summer, but then again I am quite unaccustomed to these Central seasons. The season in the South and West were much more predictable._

As we walk the three blocks it takes to get to Mustangs. I overhear everything that Brosh and Ross have to spout about Fullmetal. That his name is Edward Elric and his brother, although not a state alchemist, is gifted as well. They serve the military willing and Mustang discovered them. Edward's brother, Alphonse, has no reason to be a military dog and yet he follows his brother's fate willingly- at least this is message that Brosh and Ross are giving me.

We turn the last corner and I see my pitstop. I let Ross and Brosh walk ahead; they won't even notice I am gone. I purchase my item and follow at a distance. Can't start any morning off right without a soda pop. As I drink the cold carbonated drink, I think: _Edward and Alphonse Elric. Hmmm, I wonder if I would ever meet them_. _Silly girl, you have more important things to be concerned with. Not meeting a progeny like Edward, but what if he is also like me?_

"We are here Major! I do hope you can find your way back. I know this is your first time in Central." Brosh tells me.

"I have no worries Sergeant Brosh. My memory is the last thing anyone should be concerned about." I say waving goodbye and chuckling.

I make my way through the building with ease since no one is there. I enter the offices of Colonel Mustang to find him sitting behind his desk, his back turned to me, and looking outside.

"Thank you for coming so promptly Major Caria." he says without turning his chair.

"Of course, sir. That is my job after all to come when called, isn't it?" I sharply reply.

"Indeed, as a military dog. It is all of our jobs." he says as if smiling, but I cannot tell.

There is a silence in the air after he speaks. Not for a lack of trying do I attempt to think of something to say, but cleverness seems to have left me.

"So, Major...may I call you Artemisia?" he asks in a refreshed tone.

"I don't see why not...sir."

"First of all, how are you enjoying Central? Finding everything to your liking? People treating you well?"

"It is fine, sir." I answer.

"Well, that's is good. Now, for the reason I summoned you. I hear that your research has been most fruitful for the military in the South and West; may I inquire as to what you have been studying?" he asks.

"It's classified." I state.

"Is it? Above my pay grade? Wow. That's surprising" Mustang retorts.

"No, it's classified, because my research is my business. I do it on my own time and do not use military money to fund my travels or finances." I hiss.

"I see." he says as he slightly reclines in his chair. There is a long pause. Long enough to see the rain stop and the dawn begin to break.

"Will that be all Colonel Mustang?" I attempt to ask respectively.

"No. Artemisia are you familiar with the...Philosopher Stone?" he asks.

_How bold. He comes out and asks me one of the most forbidden practices in Alchemy. What does he exactly mean by this!_

"Every alchemist is familiar with the myth of the stone."

Mustang slowly turns his chair to face me and our eyes meet. I had never known that the Flame Alchemist was so handsome. He look liked a statue, pale skin...cold eyes. Dead Eyes. I felt like I had recognized him from somewhere..._Where do I know him from?__ A billboard? A military flier? The Ishval Civil War Hero?_ Then it hit me. _ I saw him in those images. The ones through the Gate. Truth showed him to me. He has a destiny intertwined with mine. But it is an ally or a foe? His eyes scanned over me too, but I cannot image what he is doing. He must be assessing my trustworthiness as well. Does he find me attractive? My large welcoming hazel eyes, but plump curvy body...perhaps. EH! What does it matter, focus...focus.._

"I see. That will be all Major Caria." he says coldly, but his eyes stare at me as if dagger.

I turn to leave, but before I do I think to myself: _I need to know what kind of man he is._ I hesitate to open the door and leave. Instead I turn around and ask,

_"_Do you have a cigarette?"

"Yea, why?" he robotically asks.

"Call it a guilty pleasure."

He reaches in his desk and pulls out a pack, offers me one, and takes one for himself.

"Don't tell Lieutenant Hawkeye about these."

_Is he trying to befriend me? Why the nice act? Are we both attempting to figure out the "kind of man" the other is?_

"If she finds out, I promise it won't be from me." I guarantee.

"Fine." he says passively.

I grab one and pretend to look for a light.

"Ah, I seem to have misplaced my-"

Before I can even ask, he slips on his glove with his transmutation circle and snaps his fingers to offer me a flame.

"Oh what a gentleman!" I act surprised.

"It comes in handy." He brags lazily as he puts his hands behind his head and lifts his leg on his desk to assume a stupid pose of narcissism.

"I bet it does" I whisper flirtingly.

His eyes are closed as he keeps in his stupid pose and I can't help but smile as to what will happen next.

"Sir, did you need a light?" I ask. I offer my hand, which is now engulf in flames, and my white military issued glove has burnt away. My hand however is fine.

"No, why would I-" he ask, but stops mid-sentence when he opens his eyes and sees me.

"HOW? How are you doing th-" he asks almost angry.

"You have your talents and I have mine.." I brag with a small smile.

"But, how can you copy my ability- my flame alchemy? How can you do that with not even a transmutation circle either?! Tell me!" he demands.

_Figures. He would be a hot-headed man. Fire being his weapon of choice. I see that he is a stubborn, proud, narcissistic man. I don't know if he can be trusted. _

"Did you even bother to research me before you decided to meet me? Or am I truly just a dog to you? I was the youngest alchemist accepted by the state before Fullmetal. I am also known as the Mimikos Alchemist! Have you not heard of me?" I state starting to yell.

"Mimikos Alchemist? But you...you are-" he begins

"Too young? A woman? What insult were you going throw my way this time, Mustang?" I yell.

"None. I was going to say you have to be kidding me." he said and then start laughing.

_This is not the response I often get for using my alchemy abilities. Laughter is a new one._

He takes me by the hand. Pulls me in close and whispers:

"Please tell me, you're for real? I would love to learn more. Your ability to copy alchemy just upon seeing it, and your lack of transmutation circle. I know someone else who doesn't need one. Let's talk...but not here. Meet me at Madame Christmas' bar tonight at 2:00am. Come alone." he whispers.

_Is it a trap? Where is this bar? Should I take anything with me? Could I take him if need be? Is he working for them? I really don't have time for this- my research needs my attention. Wait, he mentioned he knows someone else who doesn't need a circle? Like "father?" Or someone new?_

Before I can answer, a blonde woman enters with her guns drawn. She sees Mustang and I close together and does not hesitate to shoot. She shoots me the shoulder and demands "That is a warning to back away from the Colonel!" _It stings like a bitch._

"Is something wrong?" Mustang asks.

" , but a blonde woman is going to come in here and shoot me. Any chance you could call her and tell her not?" I ask as I run my temples since the headache accompanies the premonitions.

"A blonde? Shooting?- You mean Hawkey-" but before he can finish; Hawkeye barges in. But, I have already moved out of the way.

"Where is she? Where is that woman that I heard shouting at you?" Hawkeye urges.

"Hawkeye, it is fine. It was just a little misunderstanding. My fault really.

_Way to turn on the charm Mustang. What an actor._

"Well, thank you for your report Major, I look forward to your report later tonight. Hawkeye-If you could, please escort my guest Major Caria out." he asks.

Hawkeye is giving me a mean dog stare as we leave Mustang's office. I hear Mustang whisper to himself "How could she have known?"

_Will I tell him? Will I wait to see what he can offer me? I will meet him tonight and she what he has to say._


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Meeting Scar

I walked home. Well, if you could call it a home. My four walls. My personal prison. I can't help but think, _That was an interesting meeting. Mustang seems like a complex man, but Hawkeye seems as if she is...jealous? __She has no reason to be, the man is obviously baiting me for information. My information. I don't think he could understand- but as my commanding officer...he could make my life difficult. Do I tell him? Or do I lie? Could he tell?_

I take a small nap before meeting Mustang. He did after all wake me only after two hours of sleep. I am always researching and burning the candle at both ends very late. Every time I close my eyes, I cannot help it- but I dream.

This time, I am older. My "father" insists on hypnosis to awaken the information in my head. As a child, I cannot deny him. I cannot even over power him. Or can I? I sit in the middle of a transmutation circle while my "father" mumbles some words. I am scared. I do not understand. I ask him "Why?" He ignores me. The man looks desperate. I start crying. He looks away and only begins to chant faster. I begin to grow angry. "Why are you doing this Hoenheim?!" I ask out of desperation. I had never called my step father his first name before. He does not flinch. Red sparks begin to appear around him and the circle. I start to feel threaten and I do not like it. I attempt to leave the circle, but I cannot. The circle is bound to me and me to it. It is as if an imaginary wall exists holding me in a cage. I begin to pound on the walls and they ripple with sparks. I start to not feel well. I feel faint. _Is it my actions or his causing this feeling? _All of sudden, I hit the ground and begin seizing. I am no longer in my body but above it. I see the world below me and I am reminded of what I saw beyond Truth's Gates.

My small pathetic body convulsing on the ground. My eyes wild and crazy like a rabid dogs. Foam erupting from my mouth, while my arms and legs shake aimlessly hitting all sides of the circle. Hoenheim is fixed to his journal. His book of research, chants, history, and spells. Well, I call them spells. Why is he doing this; can he see he is hurting me? I wish he would stop and look at me. _Would he even care?_ I wonder. This angers me. How dare he act like a "father!" I will not allow this...

With the wave of my hand I knock over the shelves behind my "father" and they collapse upon him. The circle and bond are broken and I am sucked back into my body. I awaken finding him knocked out. I attempt to lift the shelves and their heavy items off of him, but I am too weak. I drag my body out of the circle and try to wake him. I begin to cry and yell for help, but no one hears me. I focus on the feeling before. When I was floating..._How did I cause it to fall?_ I feel a twinge of pain, but it is nothing compared to what my body was feeling inside that transmutation circle. I hold out my hand and focus my energies on the shelves, cans, and tools that are upon my "father." It takes a few second, but lavender static erupts from my hand. It looks like fireworks. And I move with this power the objects off my "father." He is free...but what will happen to me?

I awake to the sound of my ring. I am annoyed with how often I dream of that night and the days that followed. It has been way too many years. I am surprised I even care anymore. I look at my pocket watch, and I mumble: "Damn is that the time?" Almost time to meet Mustang, _will I go? or Stay? _

Suddenly, I sense it. Behind my door there is a presence. I close my eyes and I see him. A man, a tall man with red eyes and a large scar. I recognize him. He too has been shown to me, but his purpose even then seemed unwritten. _Does he mean me harm?_ _Wait, his arm- I recognize his arm. It looks exactly like-_

BOOM! My entire door has been blown up and I can only see the silhouette of the Ishvalan. A could of dust rises and neither one of us coughs. I notice also that his explosion created a huge hole where my door and window were. Now my little prison cell is exposed to the world, but I am three stories high.

"Are you a state alchemist?" he demands.

I smile, and think how grateful I am that have some sort of clothing on. But I am wear a very thin satin under like nightgown. It is low cut, and stop above knees. He seems unmoved by the fact that I am woman in bed- well sitting on my bed.

"Do I look like a state alchemist?" I ask slyly.

"Looks are often deceiving. So I will ask you again are you a state alchemist?" he insists.

I stand up and the pale moonlight reflect off my skin. I am rather a busty woman, so fighting in this nightgown will be quite uncomfortable. But, that isn't the point- _Do I fight and create chaos here at the barrack dorms? Do I leave him to another helpless alchemist? Or do I run and hope he chases?_

"What would you do to me if I was?" I ask somewhat seductively in order to taunt him.

"I would kill you without hesitation even though you are a woman."

This irks me. Some people don't like to be call short, fat, or litter. Call me a woman and I get angry and annoyed beyond belief. I look down to consider my options again, and smirk. "Well, Ishvalan-I don't know what drove you to killing people, but I won't be one of them." I say as I leap from my open wall leading onto the streets. As I am falling into the cool night air, I notice the streets are empty. This is to my advantage. And I think:

_God I haven't fought anyone in decades; I haven't had to hold back my power for a while. I can't kill him. I don't do that. But how do I disable someone so strong without dying. I would really hate to die._


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting an Ishvalan Monk

As I am trying to figure out how to defend myself and disable the Ishvalan; I remember that I am actually falling straight to the ground. I hold out my hand to brace myself and I hit the ground. Crack! I hear it in my legs. My legs just broke. _Great!_ I put my hands on my legs and focused- purple static erupts and they are healed. I look up. I see the Ishvalan man more clearly- he has a large X shaped scar across his face. _Is he the one they are calling Scar?_ He looks down at me and jumps. He uses his right hand to carve into the building to support himself as he falling. Blue static erupts from his hand driving into the building and destroying its face. _He can do alchemy without a transmutation circle? Is he like me- or is it a cheap glove trick like Mustang? _

I don't wait for him to catch up with me. I start running; only to realize that I am barefoot. While running I breathe in, close my eyes, and image shoes- boots to be exact- around my feet. I open and they are there. Luxuries of being who I am and seeing what I have seen; I don't need a circle, I don't even need to bother with the laws of equivalent exchange. But I don't flaunt this around lest I be discovered. My speed is picking up, but being a curvy plump kind of girl- I am not really running that fast. Undoubtedly, Scar will catch up to me and kill me. I had better stand my ground once I get to a less populated area.

I am running for what seem ages, but after I realize that I have only managed a few blocks...I know it has been only a few minutes. I can hear his steps catching up to mine. I haven't studied or trained in combat for ages; so I wouldn't dare try to take him on physically. I finally reach an abandoned building and it is next to a prison so if I can subdue him here; the authorities only need to restrain him for a bit before they lock him up.

I turn to face the red-eyed man. I see that his breathing is light compared to mine. He stops when I stop and it begins to rain. I only notice because his yellow jacket looks quite child-like and innocent being rained on. He removes his glasses and looks at me.

"I know you are too young to have been in the Ishval Civil Wars, but you state alchemists are all the same!" he spits at me.

"You don't know anything about me. I am not too young at all. Looks can be deceiving. I have been to Ishval. Some of my closest friends were Ishvalans." I profess.

"Liar! All of you are liars!" He screams.

"I am not a liar. I wonder, why do you practice alchemy if it is a perversion to your religion?" I ask calmly.

"I perform alchemy to fight fire with fire. It is the only way you can kill demons like you." He offers.

"Fire, you say? Demons? I am afraid you don't know me at all." I say.

"Well, all that matters is that you die!" he yells as he begins to charge towards me with his right arm pulled back as if charging and blue electric energy ripples from it.

I can smell his hatred and taste his lust for killing. He charges at me and cracks a small smile when he almost has me. But I simply move. Unbeknownst to him, I can actually move faster than a human. But it is not moving, it is a sort of teleportation. I having seen Truth and understanding its essence within nature, space, and time- I am able to bend its rules as long as I do not set the world out of order. Scar stumbles a bit and I can barely see his reaction between the flow of my curly hair. Eventually his eyes met mine and I here him sigh "How?" in disbelief.

However, although I escaped his initial attack. I found myself a bit queasy from my movement technique. I haven't had to use it in forever. He charged at me again. As he lunged at me, I knew I couldn't miss his attack again. So my choices were to see how much damage I would take; or simply try to dodge it on my own speed. _Quick! Think! Which one?!_

I move slightly out of the way missing his hand's attack my millimeters However when I moved, the slick cobbled street below caused me to slip slightly. Out of habit, I reached for the nearest thing to gain my balance. The nearest thing was Scar's tattooed arm. The moment I touched him; I felt both his weight and mine buckle under us.

I usually wear gloves, but Scar had caught me sleeping. I had forgotten my gloves and I had forgotten to create some. Touching can be tricky for me. Well, if I am not prepared and I touch someone or they touch me. It creates a bond. I can see into their minds for a few seconds, and if I am caught off guard- they can see into mine. I only catch glimpses.

I see within Scar: An alchemist on a building. Someone with glasses in front of me. My loved one's around. _That's right._ I always forget that I am the person from their perspective. I know I am around family. The man with the tattooed arms is my brother. _Wait! Tattooed arms? How did-_ I don't have the chance to stay and absorb in the moment. Next, I find myself on the ground dying. My arm gone and my brother above me. Darkness. A flash of light. I am young boy being trained as an Ishvalan Monk. _So that explains his skill. _The last flash is coming; I can feel it. It is of me and him fighting. I sense his fear and intrigue within him. He is concerned for me, but at the same time the hatred, rage, and vengeance are so thick I feel as if I am choking on its atmosphere.

I awake to find myself on the ground next to Scar, who seems to be coming to as well.

"What the hell did you do to me? What was that I was seeing? Is that your Alchemy?" he says breathing harder than before.

I stand up and gain my composure as best as I can. I feel the cold sprinkles of rain hit my body. I taste metal in my mouth-_ Boy, I must have hit the ground hard. _

"I didn't do anything. But you should stop this vengeance. Your brother would not wish it. He did not wish for you to die; This is NOT why he gave you his arm!" I say without looking up from the ground.

My long dark wavy hair now soaked and covering my face. There is a long pause. He does not respond. I decide to look up. I see Scar for the first time express some sort of emotion. He seems to be bother furious and on the verge of tears.

"How- How did you know? Are you a witch? Is that what I saw- your memories?" he asks.

"I-I-" I begin.

"What the hell was that door! What were their hands!" he screams. "How did you leave such a thing alive?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I say.

"Try me!" he brags.

"I don't know, Ishvalan. Weren't you just trying to kill me? Now you want to talk? I don't know if I buy what you're selling." I state candidly.

"Well if you won't tell me; I will make you tell me!" he says and begins to get up from crouching on the ground.

"I thought Monks were not suppose to kill unless for their home, family, or god were threatened?" I say hoping to unnerve him.

"Oh, you saw that too. Well then you know that my training has made me as strong as ten men!" he yells and begins to charge with his hand pulsing with destructive alchemy.

_Not this again. How is it that he can still perform alchemy, charge it, and sprint- but I feel too weak to run._

From my left, I hear "Al! That's Scar, trap him, now!" But from my right I see a huge man in armor slap his hands to the ground and create a moving hand of the cement in attempts to trap Scar. Scar easily dodges it and comes for me. I can see that I have two other lives at steak. From the looks of it, an armored man and from afar a short boy. _What to do? They will not be able to stop Scar. I have invaded his privacy and rejected his questions. I have made this more personal than it needed to be. I have no choice I need to attack. _

Scar runs faster than any of us can anticipates and jumps over the short blonde boy and lands in front of me.

"You won't run?" he asks

"Why? I can never defeat you if I run." I offer. As I speak I hope that the other two can't see my actions, but I create from nothing a Ishvalan ceremonial knife. Since, he hasn't detected my weapon yet; he thrusts his hand back charging it with destructive energy and throws it at my throat and collarbone. It hits. It is not a lethal kill. He missed all the main arteries; _Is this because he still wants to talk?_

The pain is unreal. I haven't felt like this in ages. I look down and see his hand shaking against the arc of my neck- well what use to be my neck. There is nothing but blood, torn muscle and bone. It smells like roasted flesh. I look him in the eyes and say:

"You are a fool. Would your people wish you to do this? To pervert their religion and ways for the sake of their lives? Remember Monk, you have made a promise to Ishval. If I thought the promises of Ishvalans were so-" I begin to cough on my words. I smile, sigh, and lean on him for support: "Not much time for long speeches. I will remember this wound and why you did it, but you have to promise me you will do the same!" I say as I thrust the Ishvalan dagger into his shoulder. He yells. I cannot tell if it is from surprise, pain, or the fact I did it with a weapon of his people and religion. He lets go of me and pulls out the dagger and stares at it. He appears in shock. He looks behind him to see the two figures starting to run our way. I begin to fall to the ground "Hurt's like a bitch-doesn't it?" I say effortlessly. He merely stares at me and runs.

The metal armored man runs after him; while the small boy comes to me. My head hits the pavement before he reaches me. The blonde boy attempts to dive in, but he is clumsy. My head knocks so hard it forces my mouth to close and I bite my tongue hard. He leans next to me and he is talking to me, but I can't hear him. The pain is too much. I look at him and I realize he is not a boy. He is a man. Well a young man. He must simply be short for his age- poor guy. His eyes seem to tear up, and I can't help but feel responsible for this reaction. I attempt to comfort him:

"Don't cry. I won't die. I can't die. There is so much more to-" I start. He shushes me and takes his red jacket off and lays it over me, because while I have forgotten this young man knows a woman should never been seen so immodestly in public. I tell him and point: "Go call for help, there's a phone-." He nods and begins to run.

I can hear my heart slowing. I don't have enough energy to heal myself like I did with my legs. Then I hear a loud chime. I tilt my head above me stretching it to see the origin of the chime. It is midnight and Central's clock is chiming merrily. _Two hours till Mustang's meeting. God, I hope I can make it. _Sigh._Come on body hurry up and just die! _I wait a moment._ Fine. _I concentrate focusing all my energy into my right hand and command the energy inside me-whatever is left to heal. _HEAL! DAMNIT! _Two weak flashes of lavender sparks and I feel a bit better. My arm is healed. But, I feel exhausted. _I am gonna have to sleep for at least three days after today._

I get up slowly and realize that if that young man comes back; I will have too much to explain. _What to do? I can't walk or do anymore Alchemy in this state._ I notice a flowerbed nearby. _That will work. _I walk hurriedly to the flowerbed and begin eat the tulips that are in season. A pink one, a red one, a yellow, two white ones. _I haven't had to resort to this in ages. _After eating the flowers, I feel as if Mother Nature herself had granted me energy. I hurried transmute the boy's coat into a dress and put it on. I transmute my boots into heels. And then I create on myself a hat, stockings, new hair-style, makeup and jewelry. _Hopefully this is enough of a change that no one will recognize me. _ I continue walking down a different block until I come into a bar. When I walk in I see the blonde young man, he is on the phone racing to tell someone "in command" about me: "I don't know if she is a State Alchemist, sir! She didn't exactly have a name tag on!" he yells into the phone. "No, she wasn't wearing her uniform. She had on her her nightgown on." he whispers. "Just hurry up and come already! Scar is getting away and I don't know how long Al can hold him." he ends with banging the receiver down. Then, he thanks the bartender and walks right past me without noticing who I am. He bumps into me, and looks my way saying "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I say, but he has already ran out the door.

I walk up to the owner and ask for a milkshake. He gives me a weird look, but my body needs the glucose to help repair. He nods. "Who was that kid?" I asked. "Hmm. Oh, the blonde fellow?" he continues to make my shake with even a cherry. "Yeah" I say. "That is the Fullmetal Alchemist. Sounds like that menace Scar was out and about tonight; some poor woman got hurt in the crossfires." the bartender says. "Who did he call?" I ask. The Bartender gives me a suspicion eye and says "Well, his superior obviously; Colonel Mustang."


	5. Chapter 5: Madame Christmas' Rose

I arrive to the bar salon of Madame Christmas around 1:45 am. I like to be punctual no matter the situation. I hadn't had the chance to notice earlier, but the look (dress, shoes, stocks, etc.) I had created came out pretty nice considering everything that had happened.

I reach the bar to see large woman that I can only image is Madame Christmas. She is wearing black coat with white fur trim, a gold and pearl necklace. By the looks of her she must be in her fifties if not older. I sit behind the bar and wait for her to finish up with a customer on the other side.

"What it'll be hun?" she asks me. She is not really looking at me, but she is putting away some bottle of gin or some alcohol that she used to make the other man's drink.

"Uh, I'll have a pop." I say and I know I sound unsure of myself.

"Hmmm." she looks away from her task and scans me as if trying to decipher why I would go to a bar for some pop. She nods and proceeds to get it.

I look around the place. It's nice. Dimly lighted. Full of women. _Oh, my god. Is this a brothel? She is a "Madame" after all. Why would Mustang want to meet here? Is he implying something? Does he know these women? Wow, that is not the type of man I would peg him for._

_"_Something wrong dearie?" Madame Christmas asks in her rough voice.

"No, I was jus-" I begin. She gets me my drink.

"You were just looking around and realized you weren't the only female here? That these other women are far more scantily clad? That your date would bring you to such a place seems...unclassy?"she prophesizes while lighting a cigarette.

I don't even know what to say.

"Don't worry about it hun. This place is the only dive open at this time. He means you no disrespect. Anyhow, I ain't been in the brothel business in ages. Don't worry you pretty little head about that." she says and puts my straw in my glass.

I proceed to slurp it down to avoid further conversation on the matter.

_I feel ridiculous. Why would I come dress like this to see my superior? Doesn't this read a bit whore-ish? I wonder what my self conscious is telling me about Mustang. I should go to the bathroom and change._

I begin to get up; when I hear Madame Christmas yell "Oi! Roy!, it has been forever!"

The door shuts behind him. "Ah, I know Madame Christmas. I do apologize. Central has just been very busy to get use too." he says tiredly.

_Roy? I am pretty sure that is Mustang. But, just to be sure-where is my mirror? _I look into my purse to find it empty. I then figure I will create a mirror. _ A little hidden alchemy never hurt anyone, right? _Poof. I have a mirror. I then proceed to pretend I am powdering my nose to see if it is indeed Mustang. I look and I see a tall dark haired man in a fine suit. However, when he turns around I can see his tie and shirt are disheveled. He looks tired too. Poor Mustang.

"Roy, you look tired. Your usual, then?" Madame Christmas offers and proceeds to make his drink without hearing his answer.

"No, I will have a water." he snaps.

She looks at him surprised and ask "Business or Pleasure?"

"Maybe both." he offers and I can only image he wearing is devilish charming smile.

"With you, it's never both." Madame Christmas corrects him and stares him down.

"Damn, it's already 2:15. Where is she? Women are always late." he says obviously annoyed.

The women in the corner, which I assumed were harlots, begin to laugh. One of them says "Well, if you are tired of waiting you could always spend some time with me?"

"Or me?" another giggles.

"Or all us?" another says in a deep voice.

I turn around surprised by the deep voice to find two ladies of the night and one...well.. lady-man of the night. I see that Mustang blushes, smiles, and waves his hands frantically back and forth saying "You are too kind, but no thank you. I could not imagine myself the lucky man to do that. You girls? Uh, you girls can do better."

"Leave him alone, girls and you too Ricky!" Madame Christmas shouts half laughing. "Go on, I am about to close tonight." she says waving them out with her hand.

They begin to leave, but Ricky stops in front of Mustang. He is dressed like a woman, and honestly doesn't look half bad. He says "Well baby, if you change your mind. Here's a number you can ring me at." Mustang stands in shock and manages a nod and a thank you. As soon as Ricky leaves, Mustang seems less stressed and throws the card in the nearby trash.

There is slight pause until all that can be heard is my loud slurping of the last of the pop. I realize they are both looking at me. Mustang, however, cannot see my face.

"I imagine you want me to leav-" I ask.

"No, no, you are fine. You aren't starting any trouble." Madame Christmas reassures me with a welcoming smile.

"Okay, then. Another, please" I say.

"No problem." she says. "So Roy, I heard that ruckus earlier this night. Was that Scar?" Madame Christmas continues.

"Uh, yea. He attacked a woman. We don't know you who she was. Two state alchemists attempted to rescue her, but it appears she ran off or Scar kidnapped her." Mustang reports and continues " He also escaped. I don't know what Central is going to do abou-"

SLAM.

The door opens and three drunk men come in. I know they are drunk, because I could hear them up the block singing and ranting.

They come in singing and ranting about their jobs, their families, and their women.

"Why can't they just be happy?" one attempts to say.

"I know, right? I settled. She should settle." another slurs.

"Madame Christmas a round for me boys, and another for this fine damsel." the last one states as he is checking me out.

Madame Christmas nods. _I am sure they are hitting on me; what do I do? __I should be going to sit next to Mustang, but I don't wish to embarrass him that I have been here waiting for him and overhearing his conversations._

_"_You are too kind. But I don't drink. However, I would be honored if Madame Christmas would have my drink." I say politely.

"Ah, this is my kind of girl." she says taking a shot.

"No! I offered it to you and you are gonna drink it." one says.

"No, I am not. If you would please excuse me." I say as I make my way towards the ladies room.

As I walk away, I can hear them getting worked up. I get in the ladies room and decide I need to change. _Do I change my outfit? My look? Do I hide until they come back? Do I create a door here in the bathroom and come in through the front and greet Mustang?_

Before I can decide what to do, one of the men has come into the bathroom. He stumbles a bit and with a glass in his hand, he yell "You red-dressed whore, you are gonna drink this drink if I have to force it don't your throat."

"I would like to see you try." I offer.

"Why you-" he starts. But, I have already decided that I am going hit him over the head and knock him out. I take one to the brick from the wall using alchemy and position it above his head. I can tell he hasn't noticed anything I have done, because he is so drunk.

I command in my mind for the brick to drop and it hits him over the head. He is knocked out cold.

I decide I am tired of men and their pride. I walk out of the restroom and go to the other two men (who seem shocked to see me) and I say "You should go pick up your friend off the ladies room floor." They scurry to get their friend. After I tell them I continue walking to Mustang's table who seems a bit confused and in awe of what is happening. I sit down at his table; he looks even more puzzled.

"Uh, do I know you Miss?" he asks while attempting to see my face in this dark bar salon.

"Of course, you do Roy." I say and snap my fingers to create a spark which turns to a small flame in my palm that illuminates my face and smile for a moment.

He gasps and rapidly says "Major Caria!"

I sigh. "Yes Colonel Mustang, and I have been waiting since 1:45. You are the one who is late." I say with a smile.

He looks at me for a moment and starts laughing.

_I don't know why he is laughing. _

Then I sense it. They are behind me and they are going to attack.

"Roy! Move down!" I yell.

He stops laughing and looks and then listens to me. He barely makes it below the table before the bottle smashes where his head was.

I turn to the men standing in my high heels and snap "That's your best throw?"

"You bitc-" one yells.

"Yeah? You make that sound like it's a bad thing?" I say smiling.

I see a flower vase with what appears to be a weed in it on the bar. _I know I am being watched by Mustang, so I must make this look like alchemy...or is there even a point? I really hopes this works; I haven't had to use Nash's alchemy methods in a while._

I begin to focus on the weed. I communicate with it. I tell it to grow strong and long. The weed listens as I amplify its anatomy and structure with my energy. I focus my hand and purple static shoots out and the weed begins to be so large. It encircles the men and traps them. The men are screaming and yelling in fear. Madame Christmas is merely stoic and unmoved. Mustang mouth is open in awe.

The weed traps them and I gesture it to come closer, so I can address my attackers.

"If I so much as see that you three are drinking, disrespecting women, or attacking people; I will make it so you die encased by my alchemy." I hiss.

"Now go!" I order. The weed releases them and they stumble, but flee from the salon. The weed slowly retracts into its pot and its original size and I walk over and say "Thank you." I walk back to Mustang's table at which he seems to be struggling for words. I take his large glass of water and I give it to the weed. I touch it with my alchemy and a purple spark hits it. The weed turns into a large red rose with several leaves and no thorns.

"Madame Christmas, this is for you. Thank you for your kind words earlier. I know I can trust you. If you should ever need me for anything give a leaf a pulling and I will know." I say.

She stares at me somewhat in disbelief "Well, you could at least fix my place up since your crazy root creature scratched up the floors."

"No problems" I snap and a gust of wind emits from me and everything is put in its proper place and put anew.

"So, Roy- I mean Colonel Mustang- should we have this discussion?" I say in a cocky and yet worried tone.

He stares at me for a few minutes and simply asks "What are you?"

I look back at him, deep and long. "Do you really want to know?"


End file.
